love just beginning
by sunakoxkyohei
Summary: how would you feel if you find out that everything going on in your life was planned out by you parents and the girl you fell in love with is suppose to marry you and you knew her even before you moved in together. Then thank how Kyohei and Sunako feel.
1. christmas

Love just beginning

Chapter 1 Christmas

It has been one year since the beginning of Sunako's path to becoming a lady. It was Christmas and everyone was going out on a date everyone except Kyohei and Sunako. They were going to home alone again. But things got better for Sunako she was looking more like a lady then ever. She had come into the light a little more so she didn't get nose breeds ever time she looked at the dazzling creatures. So when Christmas had come Sunako told everyone to be back for the feast that she was preparing for them.

"Sunako are you going to make fried shrimp," Kyohei asked as everyone else was leaving

"Yeah" Sunako said

"Yes!" Kyohei said running to give her a hug. She had gotten use to the hugs so there were rare nosebleeds "Sunako how about today I help you cook"

"What ever" Sunako said going to her room as Kyohei followed and she didn't stop him. She went into her room to watch a movie. Kyohei flopped down with Sunako in front of the TV

"Um Sunako here this is your present from me" Kyohei said he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to her and she rip it opens. It was a tiny jewelry box that had diamond earrings and a diamond necklace both in the shape of skulls.

"Here let me put that on you" Kyohei said he took the necklace and went behind her. Putting her hair to the side he put it around her neck "there" Kyohei said putting her hair down. She turned around. They looked into each other's eyes. They got closer and closer then started to kiss. Just as they started Yuki busted in crying.

"Sunako Sunako" Yuki cried " woops" he said they both glared at him and he cried and ran back out.

"I think ill go take a bath," Kyohei said getting up and turning around but before he could get out the door Sunako grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Thank you I like them" Sunako said as she blushing a little

"You p it was nothing" Kyohei said blushing too. But it wasn't anything he worked through the harassment that he had all the time. He got in the tub. After a few minutes he put his fingers up to his lips "why did we do that?" he thought at that same time Sunako was thinking that exact same thing. When Kyohei got out of the tub and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen.

"I'm ready to help."

"Ok" Sunako said turning to him "**PUT A SHIRT ON**" she yelled turning back around blushing.

"Ok, ok" he said he walked back to his room when he heard Yuki crying. So he went into Yuki's room. "What's wrong Yuki"?

"My girlfriend said that we should brake up" Yuki said

"Why" Kyohei asked

"Because she loves her childhood friend" Yuki said

"Well forget her then you don't need her" Kyohei said leaving yuki's room. He went to his room this time and to put on a shirt. He then went back to help Sunako cook. "What can I help you with?" Sunako put a pile of vegetables in front of him.

"Take one at a time and rinse them and cu them _one_ at a time" as she said that he went to the soap." that's not what I meant. You do this " she took a vegetable from him and started to rinse them and then put it on the cutting board and started to cut them "see that is what you do ouch" she looked down. She had cut her finger and it was know bleeding.

"Come here" Kyohei took her hand and took her to the table and sat her down. He grabbed the first aid kit and went back to her. He took her finger and licked the blood off. Sunako started to blush and when he seen her blush he started to blush. Then for some reson beyond want he know when he seen her blushing he put her whole finger in his mouth and licked it.she gave a small moan I which he stopped. He put a Band-Aid on it but they never looked at each other in the eyes. After he finish started to leave

"Your not going to help" Sunako asked

"No I would just get in your way" Kyohei said still looking away from her. He went to his room and lad on the bed thanking until he fell asleep on his bed. All that was on his mind was Sunako. He didn't know how long he was asleep but all he could remember was Sunako's finger in his mouth. Then the next thing he seen was Sunako standing at the door.

"Kyohei dinner is ready and everyone is here"

"Sunako come here" Kyohei said and so without her knowing her brain saying to her feet to started to move closer to him. By the time she realized what she was doing she was already only a couple inches from the bed and Kyohei was sitting up too. He reached out and took her hand and pulled her into him as he embraced her and as she was pulled to his chest she could hear his heart skip a beat or two. As she heard that she started to blush and embraced him. After a couple minutes he loosened his grip. But as he did Sunako looked up to him and he looked down at her after a second of looking into each others eyes they start to kiss but this wasn't like the first one it was a very passionate kiss. But after the kiss Sunako ran to the door.

"Please come and eat I have your fried shrimp ready" Sunako said turning around and smiled.

"Yeah here I come" Kyohei said get up and walked to her. He took her hand and they walked hand to hand until they got to the hall that lead to the dining room and let go of each other's hand. As they walked in there was the usual people. So they sat down next to each other.

"Hey Sunako were did you get the necklace" Ranmaru asked with a big grin on his face

"Someone gave it to me." Sunako said blushing

"Really that was nice and it looks expansive. Doesn't it Kyohei" Takenaga said smiling at Kyohei

"Yeah that looks really expensive." Kyohei said after he ate the shrimp in his mouth.

"I don't remember…" but before she finished saying what she was going to say she seen everyone staring at her and Kyohei. "What is it"?

"You guys know don't you" Kyohei said they all nodded. "Yuki you blabbed didn't you" Yuki shock his head "you guys were watching in my room weren't you" everyone nodded. "I'm going to kill you guys" Kyohei got up and started to chase everyone around the table till Sunako stopped him. "What is it"?

"Its my turn" Sunako got up with some knives but Kyohei grabbed her before she could hurt anyone but she had throw some that missed the top of Ranmaru's head by an inch.

"We don't want to kill them … yet at lest" as soon as he got the knives away from her. Held her by around her neck. By that time everyone had stop running around. They then ran to Kyohei

"We know this would happen eventual but we are really happy its know" every one said just as it happen the phone rang Yuki answered it.

"Hello" "yes how are things there" "landlady I thought we have free rent" "I know but I called to say that I'm here for Christmas" "what" just then the door open and the land lady walked in. she hung up her phone and looked around to see everyone and not just that but Kyohei's arms around Sunako both blushing.

"What's going on here" landlady asked

"Oh Kyohei and Sunako have just started going out today" Ranmaru said as he said that the land lady ran up to them

"I'm so proud Sunako" landlady said "and to celebrate you to are going to a party with me tomorrow"

"I'm not going to no party," Kyohei said

"Yes you are" landlady said "oh and I have the prefect dress for you in my room" both her and Sunako went into landlady's room

"I'm not going to that party," Kyohei said

"Come on go for Sunako don't let her down" Takenaga said "and there will be free food"

"Ok ill go for Sunako" Kyohei said

"Kyohei come here" landlady said from around the corner Kyohei went with landlady back to her room "so want do you thank"

"You look beautiful Sunako" Kyohei said Sunako was in blue 5 inch high hill, blue spaghetti strap dress low cut dress showing a lot of waist and back with a slit a the right side. She had the necklace that Kyohei gave her on and her hair was laying right down and a bracelet on both wrists she had a lit bit of lipstick on and that was all the makeup she had on.

"Aunty can you pierce my ears for me" Sunako asked

"Um …. Yeah but why" the landlady asked

"Because I want to wear these earrings" Sunako said holding up the small jewelry book that had once had the necklace and earrings in but now just the earrings in it

"Sunako were did you get these" landlady said examining the earrings

"I got them from Kyohei with this necklace why" Sunako asked

"Because theses are real diamonds worth 10,000,000 yen for just the earrings and 100,000,000 yen for the necklace 110,000,000 yen all together" landlady said

"What you spent that much on these" Sunako asked Kyohei as he looked away

"Well you see I wanted to get you something really nice so I got a job and bought it" Kyohei said

"How long did you work at the job" landlady asked

"For four months"

"Four months and you made 110,000,000 yen" landlady asked

"No no four months I made 900,000,000 yen"

"?" everyone in the house yelled

"Yeah" Kyohei said

"What was your job" Ranmaru asked now coming in with the rest of the group

"Well I don't really want to say"

"WHAT WAS THE JOB" landlady yelled

"Ok I was a host that was the only thing I could do to make money with out getting fired" Kyohei now explained everything

"Why did we never thank of that?" Ranmaru said

"I don't know but I thank we need to go for a bit so they can talk" landlady said now pushing everyone out

"Sunako are you made at me"

"NO"

"Come here" Kyohei said sitting on the bed Sunako walked over but didn't sit instead Kyohei pulled her to his lap

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you"

"Let me ask you was I your fist kiss"

"Yes"

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not"

"Ok did you kiss any of the other girls"?

"On the check and that's all"

"Did you go any forth then a date"

"No I didn't"

"Did you like any of the other girls"?

"No"

"Will I be your first"?

"Yes"

"Promise to wait till I'm ready"

"Yes"

"Ok then I forgive you" Sunako said now blushing a bright pink now thinking of the questions she asked looking down from him. Kyohei then pulled up her chin so she was looking at him and he kissed her and then they started to get tongue.

"So did you like them"?

"Yeah I love you…I mean them" Sunako now blushing even brighter pink know

"I love you too"Kyohei said looking away so that Sunako didn't see him blushing just as he said that everyone busted in and Sunako jumped out of him lap.

"So aunty can you pierce my ears"

"Yeah but I need you guys to go to a drug store and get two home piercing kits" landlady said pointing to the whole group

"Ok" they said

"Everyone but Kyohei" when she said that everyone left Kyohei behind

"What do you need from me"?

"I need to talk to you two," she said motioning him to the bed "this is what I have to say" she took a deep breath " you guys will be sharing this room for a year"

"What" Kyohei asked?

"You two will share this room for a year you can do what you what to the room but you cant put a second bed in. If it works out you can do what every you what and I will give you two the mansion but if it doesn't work out Kyohei I kick you to the street ok"

"Yeah" Kyohei and Sunako both said

"And guys have to be and actual couple you walk together kiss each other in public and the relationship has to be know to everyone even the ones in school I will also get you two in the same class."

"Ok" they both said together at the same time Kyohei took Sunako's hand

"Great you two will move in he in to days ok"

"Ok" they said Just in time for the group to be back with the things Kyohei held her hand through the whole thing she finale got them both in.

"You look beautiful with them on" Kyohei holding her in his arms

"Kyohei do you have a suit for tomorrow " landlady asked

"Yes" Kyohei said as he was being pushed out so that Sunako could change back

Kyohei ran back to the dinning room and ate all the rest of the food on the table even the carrot that he never really liked and did the dishes almost all of them before she came out when she came out she help him wash the rest of them. They spent the rest of the day just the two of them in Sunako's room watching movies until they fell asleep but Kyohei woke up in the midnight and carried Sunako to her bed but he was to tired to go to his room so he laid down next to Sunako and fell back asleep. But at the same time Sunako know he was there sleeping next to her. And she could feel him breathing on her neck as she lad there and for some reason she was able to sleep at ease.

The next morning Sunako woke up after Kyohei. He got up earlier to go to his room so no one would have know he was in her room the whole night. So when she walked out into the living room and she had seen the guys sitting together.

"Good morning" Sunako said smiling as she walked to the kitchen to make breakfast

"Good morning" everyone said turning around to look at her as they said it. When Sunako was almost done making breakfast landlady came out all dressed up " good morning aunty breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes" Sunako was now taking things to the table after five minutes everything was done and sent on the table. Everyone came over and Sunako sat next to Kyohei. Everyone ate a quiet breakfast.

"I'm going to a friends today" Yuki said

"I'm going on a date at my woman's house the whole day" ranmaru whispered to the guys

"I'm going to go met noi's family then taking noi to a movie" Takenaga said the three got up and walked to the door

"Bye" they said waving and leaving out the door. Leaving landlady, Kyohei and Sunako alone together.

"Sunako you want to go for a walk with me" Kyohei asked

"Yeah just let me get ready," Sunako said going to get ready. It toke her about ten minutes till she came back. When she was ready they went to the door and got their shores on and left hand to hand.

"Sunako about late night um …" Kyohei said

"Forget about it … I liked it" Sunako said

"Really because it'll be like that for a year now unless you want to stop the whole thing" Kyohei said

"I don't want to I like this being like this with you" Sunako said

"You sure" Kyohei asked

"As sure as I can be" Sunako said now stopping and pulling Kyohei to a stop

"Wants wrong" Kyohei said now turning around to walk back too Sunako and she grabbed his neck and pulled him down to her level and kissed him. This was the first time that she pulled him in to a kiss. Everyone around was staring at them.

"Mommy look its scary girl," said a little boy "wait is she with her boyfriend"

"Come on Seta don't be staring at them," said his mom. Just then Sunako released Kyohei and smiled at everyone. It was a sweet smile but not as sweet as the one few have seen in which Kyohei has lately started to see.

"So were do you want to going to go" Kyohei asked

"Well there is this tea shop I've heard about and it's just down the street from here," Sunako said and just when she finished her phone rang. "Hold on" she answered the phone. "Hello" "hey mom" "what" "ok" "when" "ok" "ok" "bye"

"That was your mom" Kyohei asked

"Yeah she said they are going to be coming to here in a while" Sunako said

"There is somewhere I want to take you" Kyohei said

"Ok were" Sunako asked as Kyohei took her hand and took her to a place it looked deserted place. It was an old house but nice and it looked familiar. Kyohei then took out a set of key and unlock the door. And they went in.

"Is that you Kyohei?" said what sounded like a an old woman

" Yes it's me and I brought someone with me" Kyohei said as he led Sunako to the living room and sitting there in the chair was a very old woman

"Oh hello there" said the old woman "so what brings you Kyohei"

"Well I wasn't able to come see you yesterday on Christmas so I wanted to come to day to see if you were ok and I brought you your Christmas and birthday presents" Kyohei said sticking his hands in both pocket pulling out to present

"You know you didn't have to get me anything" the old woman said about to get out of her set "would you two like something to drink"

"No thanks" they both said together

"Oh sorry who are you dear"?

"Oh sorry I'm Sunako nakahara"

"Are you the niece of the young lady that use live in the mansion" said the old women

"Yes I'm how did you now" Sunako asked

"Because I remember when you when you were younger and your mother use to always bring you here when little "

"You know my mom"

"Yeah she called me the other day saying that you were living near here and she would bring you over when she got in" the old women asked

"Kyohei bought me but didn't say why"

"Oh sorry I just want my grandma to see that I finally have a girlfriend"

"What" they both said

"You're his grandmother"

"You his girlfriend"

"Yes ms. Takano I'm his girlfriend"

"Dear you can call me grandma that's what your mom and dad always called me too." said grandma.

"Grandma open the presents" Kyohei said pushing them closer to her. She tore them open and there was a picture frame with want looked like a picture in it.

"Look Sunako this is you and Kyohei when you guys were 2 in the park you looked so cute together back then to" she said showing her the picture.

"What" Sunako said looking at the picture of them and her mom and dad and Kyohei's mom and dad with grandma right in the middle of them.

"Yeah and you to have an arranged marriage"

"What we have an arranged marriage" Kyohei and Sunako said together.

"Yeah you see our two families have be together from before I was born so you parents wanted it to be a really together by you two getting married" said grandma "so that is why they put you together in the mansion but they didn't want you to suspect it so the got some family friend and had them send their kids so you wouldn't suspect it was a trap and deny the whole thing. Well you weren't suppose to find out until you fell in love with each other"

"So aunty was in on this"

"Yes everyone but the three guys who live with you" grandma said opening the other on that was a pear necklace

"I'm going to call my mom and tell I'm here is that ok" asked Sunako

"Yeah that would be fine" said grandma so Sunako went out into the hall and called her mom.

"hey mom I'm over at grandma Takano can you come here" "yeah we will be there in 5 minutes" "ok bye" "bye" then she hung up the phone. "ok she said they would be her in a few minutes"

* * *

a/n this is my first wallflower story so please tell me what you think. i would love as many reviews as i can get thanks 


	2. The Fight

**Sorry it took so long I am very lazy and I have had this written for a while I just didn't feel like putting it up. But here I am to put this up for you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

"Would you two like to see some of the pictures I have of you two" Grandma said

"Yeah" Sunako said

"You have pictures of us" Kyohei asked

"Yes, you two have been together since birth" Grandma said

"What but I'm older" Kyohei said as he scratched the back of his head trying to understand.

"Yes and when she was born you guys were always together. You two were inseparable from Sunako's birth."Grandma said trying to make it easy for Kyohei to understand as she looked for the photo album. "You were in preschool and kindergarden... found it" she pulled out the album as they all sat on the couch all together. Grandma had this grin on her face that made her seem like she was many years older then she was. "Look at how cute you two were together. This is my favorite picture of you two" It was a picture of them at about 3 or 4 at Christmas. their was a big tree in the background. Right in the middle were them under the Mistletoe kissing. As the page went along to them getting older and separated. "Sunako you know your mom sent me pictures as you get older." They were looking through the album for 15 minutes till there was a sound of jingling keys and the door open.

"Grandma you here" said a woman she sounded very young. In walked a woman. She looked a lot like Sunako. She was wearing a very gorgeous lit blue dress that matched her eyes.

"Hello mother" Sunako said looking up from the album.

"Hello" Kyohei said as he stood up to walk over to Sunako's mother.

"Oh your here" Grandma said as she closed the album.

"Oh and if it isn't the boy" Sunako's dad said from behind Sunako's mom. He walked up to Kyohei and stretches out his hand. Kyohei took it and started to shake it when he got pulled to the older man. "No boy don't hurt my daughter or I will kill you." He whispered into Kyohei's ear.

"I won't" Kyoheiwhispered back "Or I would kill myself for letting her go" Kyohei now tightening his grip to let the older man understand that he was completely serious. "No man can love her more then I do."And with that they let go.

"I like this boy even more now you have my permission."He said going back behind his wife.

"Hello your Kyohei right" Sunako's mom said

"Yes" Kyohei said as he bowed to her

"Man you have grown I can't believe this" She said as she pat him down then hugging him. Once she pulled away she looked him up and down. "I hear your strong"

"I don't know about that" Kyohei said looking up at the ceiling scratching the side of his face trying to be modest though he wasn't doing a good job of it because he though of himself as strong. Though he and Sunako stood side by side with him in strength though."I never really thought about it."

"Then fight me" She said

"I don't like to fight women" Kyohei said even though he fought with Sunako all the time.

"If you don't fight me you wont be able to go out with my daughter" She said

"Then that would mess up the whole arranged marriage" Kyohei said calmly

"How did he find out about that" Sunako's mom asked looking over to her husband.

"Because I'm a rocket scientist" Kyohei said he looked back at him and he had glasses and a lab coat on.

"How did he get that on" Sunako's mom asked looking at Sunako who just shrugged trying to hold in her laughed though some giggles escaped.

"Because I'm a magician" Kyohei said now wearing a magician costume.

"Ok stop that" Sunako's mom said in a voice that sounded as if she was trying to stay clam but was to mad to stay completely calm. Sunako couldn't hold in her laughter any longer the thought of her always calm mother sounding upset. "How about we make a deal. We fight and if I win you two have to do what I tell. But if you win I will buy you two all you can eat were ever you want to eat"

"n-n-no" Kyohei said trying not to think about the all you can eat. Sunako knew it was one of his greatest weakness and was afraid that he would cave.

"Then I'll throw in telling you everything about the arranged marriage." Sunako's mom said now grinning knowing he couldn't resist it.

"I can't fight a woman," Kyohei said "how about the old man for this"

"no because **I** want to fight you" she said

"Fine I will fight you anywhere, anytime" Kyohei said.

"At the fighting grounds now" she said

"Um... will you be able to fight in that" Kyohei asked pointing at her dress.

"Oh your right Sunako can we switch cloths" Her mother said

"Mom I have some better fighting clothes at home" Sunako said and with a wave and good byes they then left Grandma's house. Sunako and Kyohei were walking behind her parent. "sorry about my mom. She gets that way some times"

"There is nothing to be sorry for" Kyohei said taking Sunako's hand. "It was not you that told her to do that. Its probably her so called motherly instincts"

"Ok" Sunako said with a smile on her face. Then Kyohei leaned in to kiss her but then without him knowing when she deeped the kiss.

"They make such a cute couple don't they" Sunako's mom said from in front of then on the ground looking up at them (she is crouching) asked her husband that was stand a foot or so way looking the other way , who just nodded. They broke away and looked at her and a deep blush appeared on their faces.

"What do you want" Kyohei asked in an angry tone.

"Well I heard your conversation and wanted to know what would happen next." Sunako's mom said as she stood up.

"Well next time **DON'T **" Kyohei said getting even madder.

"But it was only my so called motherly instinct" She said with a sly grin on her face as she turned around and walked away leaving Kyohei speechless.

"We're here" Sunako said after ten minutes of walking in complete silence they were in front of the giant Mansion. "Ok mom come with me" They walked in the mansion but Kyohei stayed outside for a bit just thinking. But he went in when he heard Sunako scream it wasn't a girlish scream but one of her famous bloody murder screams.

"Whats wrong" Kyohei said out of breath because he ran as fast as he could into the house. But sunako was speechless and all she could do was point. Looking at were she pointed but there was nothing there but the oink wall and Kyohei then turned back to Sunako "There is noth..." Kyohei said before doing a double take. He didn't scream but instead yelled "Why the beep is the walls painted beeping pink. Who the beepen did this to the house. I will beeping strangle them" He continued on like that for ten minutes which felt like hours for everyone listening.

"That boy has one colorful vocabulary" Sunako's mom said as both her husband and daughter nodded in agreement. He had finally finshed when the reason for the room came in to the living room.

"Hello welcome do you like the new decorations" Landlady said

"No" Kyohei yelled

"Well you have to live with it"

"Why we want it the way it was before" Kyohei yelled

"No because that was boring and for guys

"guess what... there are four guys here and this is not right"

"So, my niece is the woman here so deal with it"

"But Aunty I don't like those kind of things" Sunako said.

"Ok"Landlady said and with that she tapped on the wall and it slid up and Kyohei and Sunako's jaws dropped as the walls went back to its original look. All the Landlady did was laugh.

"I'm going to beepen kill you until I beepen feel better then I will beepen bring you back to beepen life just to beepen kill you again" Kyohei just keep on going like that.

"So mom com this way" Sunako said leading her mother to her room letting Kyohei go on with his rant.

"Aren't you going to stop him" Her mother asked as she followed Sunako

"No he will be fine in a few minutes" Sunako said as they got to her room. "Get whatever you want to fight in" With that her mom started to go through all her boxes. Until she seen a ripped picture.

"What is this"

"Oh this is a picture of me and Kyohei" Sunako said looking at the photo over her mothers shoulder. Sunako was in the middle with Kyohei behind her but the original one had more people in it. It was taken a few weeks ago when she started to fell something for Kyohei. "This is Kyohei's" Sunako just blushed at the thought of Kyohei having a picture of just them. After a minutes of looking at the picture her mom went back to looking for some clothes. Until she found some blue jeans and a black shirt.

"These will do" She said as she started to change.

"I guess I should change too" Sunako said grabbing some blue jeans and a light blue button up shirt that was to big for her. It was actually one of the shirts she stole from Kyohei , she loved it because it smelt just like him, and started to put them on.

"Oh my goodness you have really grown" Her mom said from behind her

"W-What are y-you t-talking about" Sunako stuttered as she stepped back

"We have to go shopping tomorrow"She said

"What? Why?" Sunako said still walking back.

"Because you need some clothes that show your cuteness."

"But I can't I'm busy"Sunako said hitting the wall not able to back up anymore.

"With what"

"Um... Aunty's party" Sunako said trying to think of why not.

"That's at night any other reasons" Her mom said smiling

"I wanted to spend time with Kyohei" Sunako said

"He be be going too." her mom said her grin growing even bigger "Anything else"

"No money" Sunako said flat out

"I will pay" Kyohei said going in the room with some tea.

"Were you listening to our conversation" Sunako asked blushing.

"Yeah, I was bringing you tea and I heard talking so I listened" Kyohei said showing her the tea in his hands.

"Did you make it" Sunako asked

"No your dad made it" Kyohei said "He said something about he wanted his daughter to live

"Good" Sunako said with a big grin.

"For your information I can make tea" Kyohei said smiling back.

"No you can't. You can't even boil water without burning it" Sunako said not even see her mom sneak out of the room.

"Yes I can" Kyohei said

"Ok you can make tea" Sunako said getting so close to Kyohei that their noses were almost touched.

"Good because I can't" Kyohei said grinning ear to ear.

"Then why did you say you can" Sunako said still keeping the little distances

"To see your reaction. I love it when your angry" Kyohei said still grinning.

"What so you..." That was all Sunako could say before Kyohei pulled her into him kissing her softly onto the lips, and before she know it she was deepening it. Sunako's hand moved on their own to snake around Kyohei's neck as she played with his hair.

Kyohei's hands were around Sunako's waist. One of his hands started to move up and down her back (over her clothes) sending shivers down her body. Then his other hand started going up her shirt. When he got up about half way not stopping Sunako pulled away.

"What were you doing" Sunako asked

"Sorry" Kyohei said finally realizing what he was doing.

"This time I will forgive you" Sunako said playfully hitting him on the head.

"So we're good" Kyohei asked

"We're always good" Sunako said giving Kyohei a quick peck on the lips.

"You know you've changed" Kyohei said sitting on their bed.

"Have I" Sunako asked sitting next to him.

"Yes you have" Kyohei said teasingly

"Like how" Sunako asked

"Well you don't fight with me that often and you don't scream or try and kill anyone... that often" Kyohei said "All around you've changed"

"Well I changed for you" Sunako said blushing at what she said

"Why" Kyohei asked

"Because I know you don't like ugly girls" Sunako said remembering that one guy.

"No I don't, so good thing you've aways been beautiful" Kyohei said to an astound Sunako. They were mere inches away from each other when the door busted open. Her mom and dad came in.

"Get away from her"Her dad said at the same time her mom said "That's so cute"

"What do you guys want" Kyohei sneered

"Time to go." Sunako's mom said grabbing Sunako and Kyohei's hands and dragged them to the door. They walked out of the house and to the fighting grounds. They walked in silence the whole twenty minute walk.

"Ok there are no weapons and you win when your opponent faints, give up or is off the ring for 10 seconds."

"Alright" Kyohei said

"Alright fight" Sunako and her dad said and the fight started her dad was making play-by-play announcements but Sunako couldn't heard him all she could do was watch her mother and boyfriend fight. She could see everything. Her mother just throw Kyohei fifteen punches and Kicks. Kyohei was bleeding from his left arm, both legs and his head, which was bleeding the most. He wasn't throwing a single punch. He was horrible at blocking but he did stop a few of them. After the first thirty punches and kicks her mom stepped back to see what Kyohei would do.

'I can use that move but I have to aim it to the middle. It should knock her out, but I have to get this blood out of my eye.' Kyohei thought to himself as he wiped the blood from his eye as he got ready to use the Punch. As he throw the punch it hit her in the middle of her stomach and she went flying back and passed out. When she fell and didn't get up Sunako's dad ran to her while Sunako went running to Kyohei

"Kyohei are you ok" Sunako asked trying to wipe some of the blood off his face. He had a few cuts over his right eye were the blood went from and into his eye, his nose was bleeding and his bottom lip was bleeding but it looked like he bit his bottom lip so hard that it started to bleed and there were a few cuts on his cheeks.

"...yeah I'm fine, but you should go see your mother" Kyohei said barely able to stand and breathing hard.

"She is fine, but your not. Your breathing hard and bleeding.. a lot" Sunako said wiping some more blood away. "and your..." That was all she could say before she felt Kyohei's warm lips on her. She could taste a little bit of blood too.

"Just shut up and help me to a seat" Kyohei said as he fell on her shoulder and she took him to the seat she had once use. As he sat Sunako's mother woke up. She was in the seat next to him.

"Are you ok" Sunako asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Her mom said then she turned to Kyohei "where did you learn that at" she asked with a serous look on her face.

"I don't remember who taught me because it was so long ago" Kyohei said pausing to think. "I don't why I learned it. Why?"

"Because that is the move that I taught you when you were about four i think." She said "I thought it to you so that you didn't hurt girls and to protect Sunako. When I told you to protect Sunako you learned it in a week." She started to laugh when she seen the look on their face. "and it's all true. But I wont tell you anymore until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" Kyohei said finally understanding what was going on.

"Yup tomorrow but tonight you have to rest for the shopping were going to do" She said with a big grin on her face. With that they all got up and started to walk home.

"I'm hungry" Kyohei said as they walked home. He was using Sunako's shoulders to lean on as he walked.

"When we get home I'll make you some fried shrimp" Sunako said

"Thanks, babe" Kyohei said teasing then it was like the ground was moving to him till he hit the ground. Sunako felt her heart bet faster and then slower."I'm sorry" Sunako just helped him back up and they walked what seemed to be fast home. Sunako took Kyohei into the dinning room and sat him down in the chair.

"mom, dad you can take my old room" Sunako said leading them out of the dinning room.

"Old room" Her dad asked "why is it your old room"

"It's this way, I will sleep in Kyohei's room tonight" Sunako said grinning ignoring him.

"You better not do anything to my angel" Her dad yelled to Kyohei as her mom draged him away "or I will kill you" Was ecoing through the hall. All Sunako did was laugh and went into the kitchen to start cooking after a few seconds it was quiet. Then minutes went in this silence when Sunako heard the door open. She didn't turn around because before she could someone was on her back their warm body against hers. Then she felt arms going around her neck as she felt his breath against her neck.

"Kyohei" Sunako said in a soft whisper. It was so soft that only her and the man behind her could her it.

"Yes" Kyohei softly whispered back.

"Shouldn't you be sitting" Sunako said

"I wanted to be with you" Kyohei said still in the soft whisper in her ear.

"But your hurt" Sunako said turning around.

"Not that badly" Kyohei said. It was then that Sunako realizes how close they were. They were so close that the only space she felt was at their heads that was even losing space fast.

"I'm almost done how about you go sit down and I will bring it out." Sunako said turning back around breathing hard to rid herself of the thoughts that were going through her mind at rapid speed, but Kyohei wasn't helping. He was nibbling her left ear and kissing her neck up and down. Sunako turned around and pushed herself on him. He was pushed so hard that he was against the wall. She was then kissing him with a deep and passionate kiss as she kissed him she started to unbutton his shirt. It took all his might just to get himself to push her away.

"Are you sure because if I start I wont be able to stop." Kyohei said

"I don't know" Sunako said finally thinking "no not yet"

"Ok I've waited all of these years I think I can wait a little longer" Kyohei said as he buttoned up all the buttons she had undone. As Sunako went back to cooking. As she cooked they remand quiet."

"Ok Kyohei here you go." Sunako said handing the plate to him. "Their hot though" With that they went into the dinning room and eat from the plate. Every now and again their hands would touch and Sunako would get flushed. "I'm going to go take a shower" 'a very cold shower' she thought.

"Ok I'll see you in the room" Kyohei said eating somemore .

"Yeah see you in the room" Sunako said walking away. When Kyohei finished his shrimp he got up to go to his room when he heard the door open. It was almost midnight so Kyohei thought it was Just Ranmaru, but in walked Takenaga too. "What are you doing out so late, Takenaga"

"Well Noi's parents liked me a lot so they tried to get me to spend the night" Takenaga said " They were even talking about marriage so I told them I had a lot of things to do, but took them until a while ago to let me go. Then I walked home" he took a deep breath " can you believe that I've only been going out with Noi for only about a year and their already talking about marriage"

"Well my parents have been talking about marriage for a while too." Ranmaru said

"Yeah well at least their your parents talking to you about it. I have my girlfriends parents talking to me about it" Takenaga said.

"You both lose" Kyohei said. It was then that they noticed the bandages on his face. "I have had an arranged marriage since I was little by both my parents and the girls"

"Really who is the girl? Does Sunako know? What are you going to do about it? Do we know her?" Ranmaru asked. "Is that why you have all those band-aids? Did you guys fight?"

"No its not something like that it's more like me and Sunako are arranged to get married" Kyohei said with that the guys mouths dropped. "Well I'm going to bed" With that he left out but to get to his room he had to pass the bathroom. He didn't hear the shower going though. 'she must be in the room' he thought but right when he was in front of the bathroom the door opened and out came Sunako. All Kyohei could do was stare, Sunako was standing there with her hair down and was wrapped in a towel. She wasn't soaking wet be wet enough for you to see the water on her skin, her skin that looked as smooth as it felt in the kitchen.

"What are you staring at" Sunako said punching Kyohei sending him down the hall way with blood running down his nose.

"Nothing, so why are you out of the bathroom like that." Kyohei indicated to the towel.

"Oh I was going to go toborrow some of your pajamas." Sunako said. "For some reason my pajamas wont fit me anymore I can't even button them all the way up"

"Ok then here" Kyohei said taking of his shirt handing it to Sunako who had a confused look on her face. "The guys are in there and I don't want them see you like this when I don't even get to see you like this." With that he was once again hitting the wall face first. Sunako just stomped of to the room with Kyohei following from behind grinning. Kyohei went over to his dresser and pulled out some pajamas for her.

"Turn around while I change" Sunako said as he turned around. "Kyohei do you think we are good for each other." Sunako was buttoning up the pajamas and every no and again Kyohei would sneak a peek at her. His eyes would gaze down her legs and up her body not looking to her face so she wouldn't know he was looking

"No I don't" Kyohei said. Without even seeing her face or looking in her eyes he could feel her upset face settling on to his back " We fight all the time we can never see eye to eye, but I guess that's why I love you." He could barely hear it as she gave out a sigh of relief. As she was walking up to him it was now her turn to press against his back wrapping her arms around his waist. He started to entangle his hands in hers.

"Thanks"She whispered into his back. Her head leaning against him. Kyohei then pulled her arms from around him and turned around so he was facing her.

"You should be thinking me" Kyohei said with his usual grin on his face. This caused Sunako to punch him into the wall. When Kyohei finally got up he just laughed. "You should go to bed you have a long day tomorrow"

"You can't tell me what to do and you have just as long of a day as I do."

"I will but I have to do something before I go to bed" With that he walked to the door.

"I will help" Sunako said as she followed Kyohei out the door. They went to the room that Takenaga and Ranmaru were still sitting with their mouths wide open. "Whats up with them." Sunako started to poke them when she got close enough.

"I told them about us and they went into shock" Kyohei said walking over to takenaga and put him on his shoulder.

"Didn't they already know about us" Sunako asked picking up Ranmaru.

"They didn't know about our marriage." Kyohei explained as they took the guys to their room.

"Oh I get it now" Sunako said as Kyohei went to go to the bathroom to change. Sunako cozied into the bed and was asleep when Kyohei walked in. Kyohei laid into the bed and gave Sunako a kiss on the forehead with cause him to roll over and lay on his chest. He just stared at the ceiling thinking about how he found his true love. With that one thought he fell asleep from the feeling of Sunako's warm breath on his chest.

So what does the next day have in store for them. What is the truth about the arranged marriage. Find out in The Truth and The Party

**Sorry I started typing like four days ago and I just got it finished this was a eleven page long chapter. I have one clue when the next one will be up though I have it already up but with summer coming I will try to get it up. That's all R&R =)**


End file.
